Roses
by Bossy Mossy
Summary: A collection of Flinx scenes and drabbles. Enjoy. Angst, fluff, and everything in between.
1. Pinch

"Hands _off_!"  
>"But Lucky~"<br>"No buts!"

Their conversation was torn between a hiss and a whisper, Jinx's expression deadly and Wally's joking, and as soon as she turned her gaze from him, she felt a hand crawl down her spine and pinch her backside.

"_Wallace West, I am _not_ joking!_" She hissed, narrowly avoiding his lips as he bent down to graze a kiss onto her cheek. The speedster laughed into her jaw, kissing her lightly.

"You're so cute when you're angry," he said, a grin coming onto his face. Any hint of teasing on his expression faltered as soon as he saw her eyes flash.

"I will _let_ you see cute _later._"


	2. Oh, Waitress

A prompt.

* * *

><p>"Heyyy, sugar."<p>

"Seriously, Wally?"

Her eyebrows were raised in disbelief, her high ponytail at the ends of it's reign at the top of her head and bits of pink hair fluttering around her face and her collarbone, a frilly, vintage apron covering the majority of her street clothes.

"Is that anyway to treat me?"

"Go _home_, Wally."

"But Lucky," he chided, leaning forward on the counter, his butt on the edge of the barstool. They were in a small, homey diner, and Wally was currently one of only three patrons sitting at the bar in front of the kitchen. "I thought you were suppose to be a nice little waitress?"

"…What would you like?"

"A slice of cherry pie, if you would," he asked, leaning back slightly, his elbows still on the counter. She rolled her eyes, jotting it down on a piece of memo paper and sticking her pencil behind her ear, and the visual was enough to make Wally smile, especially after she walked away.


	3. Spirit

The first time Wally sees her at school, he wonders why he hadn't made the connection before.

It was chaotic and humid inside the gymnasium; the bass undertones and the drums of the school's band vibrated the bleachers under his feet and the heat from the bodies around him was making him flush.

Their school wasn't the largest, but he was sure if he stood outside he could have heard the band playing through the brick. It bounced off walls and made his head pound and for a few moments, he sincerely considered zipping out. There was no point to the rally anyway - he wasn't going to the football game later that night - and watching the dance team perform made him sigh. They were out of sync, rushed, and judging by their pink faces, they were probably just as overheated as the students were in the bleachers were.

They flocked off of the basketball court, replaced suddenly by the cheerleaders, and Wally heard himself sigh. He knew the assembly was probably going to last a lot longer than it should - they always did, always would - and to the speedster, it felt like the time was crawling by slower than a snail.

There was a moment of silence - well, as silent as a gym full of high school kids could be - as the band paused and the cheerleaders took their spots, and just like before, the swell of noise overtook the chatter of the students. That was, until a chorus of cries and hollering rose above the music, ripping Wally from his thoughts.

Handsprings and cartwheels and round-offs, he couldn't possibly name all of the things the girl was doing as she went from one edge of the basketball court to the other, moving so fast that the average person probably saw her blur. But Wally wasn't an average person, and the clarity he saw her flip and land was almost inhuman.

It had to be. There wasn't a way that a regular teenage girl could land something so complex on hard wood, with no give or bounce-back.

She stood up from the series of twists she'd just landed, and Wally caught a glimpse of blond hair tinged with pink, tied up into pigtails and accented with black ribbons. There was a grin on her face, proud and almost a little meek, and I watched her take in a breath, take a step back, before getting a running start and doing the series of tricks all over again.

The grin on his face nearly rivaled hers, and Wally wondered _exactly_ what time this football game started…


	4. Strike

Prompt: Jinx was hit in the head and got a concussion. Wally feels guilty and fawns over her.

* * *

><p>He didn't think he'd ever seen her so vulnerable. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so exposed, so <em>human<em> and weak and fragile, and he was certain that if he used those words to describe her any other day, she would find ways to prove him wrong.

The bruise seemed to make her look even more pallor than usual, purple and yellow around the edges, creeping around the corner of her eye. He could see the ruptured blood vessels when she glanced around and the foggy, distant glaze to her pupils, and if she'd been struck any harder…

He didn't know what he would have done. It would have required _real_ medical attention, a hospital or the JLU infirmary, neither of which the girl could go to. She wasn't a human; she wasn't a good guy.

She was Jinx, and no matter how pathetic she looked or how many pain suppressors he could find to give her, she was still a metahuman, still in limbo, not good nor bad.

"Jinx, I'm so sorry."

His words were soft and coarse, and if he knew he wouldn't jostle her, he'd cough, but it wasn't worth the trouble. Wally felt like a giant around her, encompassing her frame, trying desperately to ignore how she simply sat and how she clutched at the comforter he'd given her, how neatly she fit in his lap and how fragile she felt as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her rose locks.

"I'm so sorry."


	5. Charcoal

Prompt: Jinx's hands are covered in charcoal from an art project and Wally ends up gets messy. ;)

* * *

><p>"L-Lucky-"<p>

Hand on his cheek and the other in his hair, pressing the speedster against arm of the coach. Wally felt her shift on his lap, a knee planted on either side of his hips, and he was certain that if _he_ could feel her move, than she had to be able to -

"_Hmm_?"

If there was one thing Kid Flash couldn't handle, it was the way she could draw out her words and sounds, catching them in her throat, absentminded and unconscious. He felt one of her pale hands drift up under his tee-shirt, smoothing over his chest and pulling the article off and tossing it to the floor.

He wasn't entirely certain where she'd gotten such a drive, but Wally wasn't complaining.

That was, until he felt her sit back against his lap, a grin on her face and laughter spilling out.

"…J…Jinx?"

He didn't even realize he had charcoal spread out on his chest, and it wasn't until he noticed her black-tipped fingers that he put two and two together.

"Oh, it's _on._"


End file.
